


The World Awake Now Sleeps

by orphan_account



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Dubcon Kissing, Guro, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pent/Gay Spaghetti Chef (Khonjin House), Pent/Khonjin (Khonjin House) - Freeform, Pent/Smack (Supermental), Pentjin, Polygamy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Season 7's finale, except Pent actually has control over his creations.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The World Awake Now Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wesbluemarinescumjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesbluemarinescumjar/gifts).



> My first fanfiction. Dedicated to the Supermental and Khonjin House fandoms. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Shelby isn’t dead!” Frantically hollered the maroon figure. Everything was desolate, but fighting was his last resort to resist this unapologetic murderer.

“I don’t recall Shelby dying. Unless your fat ass sucked her dry,” retorted Smack. Folding his arms, Smack’s non-existent elbows guided Pent’s eyes to trace serpentine curves. Whether it be real or to his imagination, those pretzel-appearing arms orchestrated whale moans from Pent’s stomach.

“Pent, your actions unleashed consequences to the uninvolved. Unfortunately, you reaped Shelby’s life with one of your actions,” declared Smack. “You ate Shelby, Pent. I saw you slurp that bitch like she was a fucking glizzy.” Any outsider to this situation would’ve dismissed Smack’s absurd accusations. Albeit, distanced yet approximate to the conflicting duo was a perturbed Khonjin. Crossing his mind, the befuddled transgender questioned two things: Pent ate who, and what in Fratelli’s pe-pe-pe-pepperoni pizza was a glizzy?

The audacity of Pent resulted in hearted chortles. Lending his ex-best friend a whale eye, the ginger concluded his boisterous laughter with a portentous sneer. “You’re talking a whole lot of shit for somebody who cosplays Sonic’s dick. I didn’t ask for your insights, Snack. I just want Shelby back!”

Pent attempted to uphold his frail patronizing; similar to witnessing a toddler failing to build a house of cards. If he couldn’t deactivate his paracosm with finger snapping, were there any alternatives to escaping this situation? Unfortunately, Pent’s shoddy coverup was the final straw.

“Excuse me? I know damn well my mama didn’t name me “Snack”! Do I look like I’m fucking Shelby headass?” It was difficult to behold that Smack’s composed demeanor became fractured. Even as Smack snapped at that insult, Pent’s feet solidified upon the ground’s surface.

* * *

Both Smack and Khonjin’s countenances synchronized in raw exposure; perplexity. What was this fat fuck going to do, managing to spread those lard thick feet for a middle stance?

Automatically, the fucker emulated a snake’s jaw unhinging. Without ripping his oral commissures, his flesh obsequiously liquified until his jawline aligned along his shoes. Both Pent’s throat and a vacuum cleaner were comparable in the terms of activation.

It was excessively appalling that it literally horrified the two witnesses. Pent wasn’t the type of entity, nor existence (in this particular case), that one’s presumption of his physique morphed into whimsical rumors. Actually, those frivolous gossiping became consumed by Pent himself.

Pent’s suction outmatched category 5 hurricanes. His obstructive gales rendered everybody’s strategy as incompetent; even the entire perimeter quivered beneath such formidable tension.

“Pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pepparoni fuck!” Khonjin’s agitated bellows were consumed by the fat lard’s suction. Subsequently: Smack, Gino, and Gay Spaghetti Chef reluctantly participated in this havoc through reprehensible measures.

Unfortunately, the entirety of the abyss dissipated within Fat Fuck Pent’s stomach acid. Afterwards, Fat Fuck Pent consumed the entire universe, eventually deepthroating his greasy, plump figure. 

Fat Fuck Pent. 


End file.
